


La forza della fragilità

by VelenoDolce



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelenoDolce/pseuds/VelenoDolce
Summary: La vita di Laufey, piccolo angelo di gelo, la cui sorte viene scritta dalle Norne, che ne decidono il bizzarro futuro. Da aspirante sacerdote del tempio a re di un pianeta distrutto e devastato dalla guerra. Da bambino abusato a potente capo dei più forti guerrieri dei nove regni.





	1. Il piccolo cantante

 

 

 

<!--  
@page { margin: 2cm }  
P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }  
\-->

Laufey guarda l'enorme salone con piccoli occhi spalancati. È la prima volta che gli viene permesso di partecipare alle danze in onore del re. Si sente agitato e felice, non riesce a smettere di ridacchiare, il maestro del tempio lo sgrida, sculacciandolo, ma lui continua imperterrito. Gli tremano le mani mentre si infila la piccola veste trasparente, un po' si vergogna, si vede tutto e lui non è stato ancora privato di quegli organi fastidiosi che attirano sempre troppo la curiosità di tutti. Per una vecchia regola del tempio i piccoli iniziati non possano essere evirati e infibulati prima del loro primo ciclo, lui spera che sia presto, anche se fisicamente è ancora molto più piccolo degli altri ha ormai raggiunto l'età. Sorride guardando i suoi compagni, presto sarà come loro, sa che non farà alcun male, il suo compagno di cellula è passato per il percorso e già il giorno dopo era impaziente di ritornare a ballare.

“Laufey, tocca a te!” Il maestro lo strattona per la veste, finendo di chiudergliela. “Ricorda, nessun incertezza, ce la puoi fare.”

Il bambino diventa improvvisamente serio. Ora deve cantare e ballare con il suo compagno più grande, chiude gli occhi, fa un respiro profondo.

Quando i due giovani entrano in sala tutti tacciono. Laufey si rende appena conto che qualcosa non và, il suo compagno è rimasto fermo, pietrificato, ma a lui non importa più di tanto. Ama la canzone che sta cantando, è così bella che si commuove ogni volta, fa i suoi passi di danza, le parole gli scivolano armoniose dalle labbra. Quando tutto finisce si ritrova al centro della sala, solo. D'improvviso si sente in pericolo, esposto. Si inchina al re e fugge via tra risate e urla che non vorrebbe mai nemmeno aver sentito.

  


“Chi è?” Farabuti sorride, quel piccolo gli è sembrato perfetto.

“Il suo nome è Laufey, mio sire, è stato donato al tempio alla sua nascita.” Il gran sacerdote stringe il suo bastone, prega con tutta l'anima che le voci che ha sentito sul suo re non siano vere.

“Non è ancora passato per il rito?”

“Non ha ancora avuto il suo primo ciclo, è solo un bambino...” Il vecchio sospira, non può mentire.

“Ma ha già una magnifica voce. Voglio sentirlo ancora, stasera, in privato. Portatelo nelle mie stanze.”

“Come desidera il mio re.” Al gran sacerdote manca il fiato, ma ha detto di andare anche lui, forse vuole solo ascoltare la voce del piccolo, lo spera con tutta l'anima. Passa il resto della festa pregando le Norne che sia proprio così.

  


“Laufey, rimetti la veste.” Il maestro la mette nelle mani del piccolo, che lo guarda stranito, i suoi compagni stanno preparando tutto per tornare al tempio.

“Vieni con me, devi cantare ancora, non aver paura, piccolo.” Il gran sacerdote gli sorride.

“Ho cantato bene?” Laufey sente il cuore scoppiare, se deve cantare ancora vuol dire che è piaciuto? Si spoglia in fretta e viene aiutato a infilare la veste. Il maestro gli mette sopra un mantello, che gli sta grande, tocca fino a terra.

Si guarda attorno mentre l'anziano lo porta attraverso magnifici corridoi di cristallo, non è mai stato lì. Si sente felice e un po' eccitato. Una grossa guardia si inchina appena mentre gli apre un immensa porta. All'interno due servi gli tolgono il mantello e sospirano a vederlo praticamente nudo.

“Devi cantare per il nostro signore in quella stanza. Obbedisci ai suoi ordini.” Uno dei servi lo guarda triste, il piccolo si domanda il motivo.

“Che le norne ti siano vicine, piccolo angelo.” Il gran sacerdote gli accarezza piano la testa. Quel piccolo è così innocente, spera solo che il re non lo tratti male. Vorrebbe entrare con lui, ma i servi sono stati chiari.

“Grazie. Canterò bene, io amo cantare.” Laufey sorride, entra in quella stanza senza paura, si guarda attorno, un enorme letto è coperto da alcune tende, il padrone di quei servi sarà sdraiato? Magari vuole ascoltarlo prima di dormire... Inizia a cantare.

  


  


Eccomi qui con una piccola cosina che mi frulla in testa da mesi. Laufey, nella mia mente bacata, è praticamente identico a Loki. Verrà spiegato in seguito anche l'episodio del film, che resterà sempre reale, almeno il primo e il secondo.

Chiarimento: i cantanti/sacerdoti sono privi di organi genitali per far restare intatta la loro purezza, fondamentale per poter servire le Norne, a cui è dedicato il tempio. 

Chiarimento2: Laufey dovrebbe avere in anni l'equivalente di un bambino midgariano di 12, non mi uccidete, grazie... Vi vorrei ricordare che parliamo di culture che per certi versi sono alquanto retrograde. Per uno jotun un bambino di quell'età può già decidere 'relativamente' del suo futuro, facendosi privare di organi che per alcuni sarebbero abbastanza fondamentali.

Spero che il primo mini capitolo introduttivo vi abbia incuriosito. Lasciate una traccia del vostro passaggio (vi prego...)

A presto

Veleno


	2. Il volere di un re

Laufey canta, ignaro di chi lo sta fissando con insistenza da dietro le tende del letto. Per lui c'è solo la melodia semplice e vivace, che gli riempie il cuore. Quando finisce è incerto su cosa fare, si guarda attorno.

“Canta qualcosa di più dolce.”

Da dietro la tenda sente una voce profonda, obbedisce, canta una antica litania d'amore, non la capisce, il maestro lo riprende spesso perchè non riesce a metterci sentimento. Ma lui è sempre stato chiuso nel tempio, tra i confratelli, non gli importa dell'amore, non gli importa di avere figli o stupidaggini simili, lui vuole solo far parte degli eletti che possono cantare tutto il giorno. Presto passerà per il rito, diventerà uno dei più giovani sacerdoti della loro storia, lo ha detto il suo maestro. 

Chiude gli occhi, cambiando canzone, una ninnananna, questa farà addormentare il padrone di quelle stanze? Si domanda con un piccolo sorriso. È quasi alla fine quando sente un piccolo rumore, apre gli occhi e si ritrova a fissare quelli dello jotun seduto sul letto. Gli manca il fiato, arrossisce, perde alcune parole della canzone, ma poi le riprende, cercando di concentrarsi e di non guardare in basso. Lo jotun davanti a lui è completamente nudo, ha visto solo per alcuni secondi, cerca di convincersi di essersi sbagliato.

“Hai una voce bellissima.”

“Grazie, signore.” Risponde con un sussurro.

“Avvicinati.”

Trema appena, qualcosa gli dice che è un male tutto quello, ma gli hanno detto che deve obbedire, fa alcuni passi.

“Come ti chiami?”

Lo jotun gli sembra gentile, ma i suoi occhi sono troppo insistenti nei suoi.

“Laufey del tempio.” Dice appena, spera solo di poter andare via presto, non gli piace come viene guardato.

“Io sono Farabuti. Avvicinati di più, obbedisci al re.”

Laufey spalanca gli occhi, il re? Deve inchinarsi? No, lui gli ha detto di avvicinarsi, deve solo obbedire.

“Bene, sei piccolo, hai l'uso del seidr?”

“Sì, mio sire.” Trema, la voce gli manca, è così vicino a quel grosso jotun...

“Hai paura di me, perchè?”

“Non sono mai stato così vicino a nessuno.” Abbassa appena gli occhi, in imbarazzo, gli manca il fiato, il re è davvero nudo e anche eccitato, lo può vedere benissimo. Arrossisce e guarda altrove, improvvisamente spaventato. Cerca di fare qualche passo indietro, ma viene fermato dall'enorme mano del re.

“Non vorrai andare via senza permesso? Sai che non puoi.” Farabuti lo avvicina di più a se. Apre le gambe, la punta del suo pene sfiora quella veste candida ed eterea.

“Hai mai avuto nessuno?” Domanda, lo vede scattare e guardarlo negli occhi, spaventato.

“Io sarò un sacerdote, non potrei mai... Nemmeno se lo volessi.” Laufey si rende conto di ansimare, cosa vuole da lui? Si chiede, cercando freneticamente una risposta, che non trova. Viene costretto ad avvicinarsi di più al corpo seduto sul letto, sente qualcosa di duro che gli preme contro.

“Sei così ingenuo e puro... Sarai perfetto.”

Il piccolo non capisce, perfetto per cosa? Per il canto? Ma perchè interessa al re? Mille domande si accalcano nella sua mente, ma non riesce a trovare risposta, non con quel... coso... che lo sfiora attraverso alla veste.

“Non aver così paura, starò attento a non ferirti troppo. Sei così piccolo e invitante... sono sicuro che tutto in te sia perfetto e intatto.” Farabuti lo avvicina di più, facendo aderire quel piccolo corpo contro al suo petto. Anche seduto risulta poco più alto del suo nuovo, piccolo, dolce, sposo.

Laufey non capisce, si sente in trappola, cerca di fuggire, ma il re è troppo forte per lui, lo tiene fermo con una sola mano. Inizia a piangere, quelle parole gentili lo hanno spaventato invece di confortarlo. Sente il re ridere piano.

“Non aver paura, non farà troppo male.”

Gli viene sussurrato all'orecchio. Troppo male? Si domanda, cosa dovrebbe fare male? Non ha tempo di cercare una risposta, viene costretto a sdraiarsi sul letto e ad aprire le gambe, il re è tra di esse, che lo guarda con un sorriso che lo fa tremare ancora più forte.

“Shhh, vedrai che ti piacerà.”

La voce al suo orecchio è profonda e roca. Lui vuole solo tornare nel suo amato tempio, tra i suoi compagni, singhiozza appena. Dovrebbe dirlo al re? Lo sente strofinarsi contro, d'improvviso sa cosa vuole da lui quell'essere.

“No, vi prego, diventerò un sacerdote... è l'unico scopo della mia vita...” Supplica tra i singhiozzi.

“Quando un re decide, non puoi opporti piccolo Laufey.”

La voce gli ansima nell'orecchio facendolo tremare.

“Sarò i più giovane sacerdote di Jotunheim...” Prega ancora.

“Sarai il più giovane re di Jotunehim.” Farabuti ride.

“No...” Laufey lo sussurra appena. Vuole tornare nel suo misero letto, al sicuro, non vuole restare lì. Cerca di liberarsi, di allontanare quel corpo così pesante, deve fuggire.

“Così mi ecciti, piccolo... sei proprio puro, un magnifico bocciolo.”

“Lasciatemi. No. No!” Gli graffia le braccia, invano, il re è il doppio di lui. Lo sente muoversi, spostare il bacino, forse lo vuole lasciar andare? La sua speranza muore pochi attimi dopo, quando sente qualcosa che preme nella sua parte più intima, nel posto che non ha mai nemmeno avuto il coraggio di toccare se non con una spugna, per lavarsi...

“No!” Urla, cercando di divincolarsi, di fuggire, ma ottenendo solo di far ridere il re.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qui il secondo capitoino... ok, non mi uccidete Nel mito norreno Laufey non era molto consenziente e qui nemmeno. Anche se... Poi si vedrà. Tutte le incongruenze con i film verranno spiegate passo passo, per ora siamo ancora molto lontani da quei fatti.  
> Tengo a precisare che alcune cose verranno ignorate nel racconto perchè il tutto è visto, almeno per ora, esclusivamente dagli occhi di Laufey. Lui è all'oscuro di molti degli avvenimenti che gli girano attorno.  
> Nella mia storia Laufey non ha cognome perchè è stato abbandonato nel tempio appena nato, quindi non è figlio di nessuno. (vi ricorda qualcuno? Sì? Ok. :P )  
> A presto  
> Veleno  
> PS: Non odiate Farabuti. pls!


	3. Nulla

Laufey si alza tremando, le gambe quasi non lo reggono. Prova ad aprire la porta, ma la trova chiusa, prova anche con le finestre, ma invano. È costretto a rimanere lì... singhiozza. Gli fa male in mezzo alle gambe, si guarda allo specchio, la veste candida è strappata e sporca di sangue. Cosa sarà di lui ora? Non potrà più diventare sacerdote, potrebbe pregare il maestro di tenerlo lo stesso? Potrebbe fare da schiavo... Sente qualcosa scivolargli tra le cosce e singhiozza più forte, cerca di soffocarli coprendosi la bocca con le mani, se svegliasse il re cosa gli succederebbe? Verrebbe ancora usato, la sua mente lo sa, ma lui cerca di dimenticarsi quello che è appena successo. Anche se tutto nel suo corpo gli urla che tutti i suoi sogni sono stati distrutti, sono a brandelli come la sua piccola anima. C'è una poltrona in un angolo, ci sale e si rannicchia, vorrebbe potersi svegliare da quell'incubo. Vorrebbe poter morire in quel momento, tanto la sua vita ormai non ha più senso. Non gli importa del suo corpo, non gli importa del leggero dolore che sente tra le gambe, né dei lividi che si stanno formando dove il re lo ha stretto con quelle sue enormi mani. L'unica cosa che gli fa desiderare la morte è il non poter più essere un sacerdote, come quelli che sentiva cantare da bambino, come il suo maestro, così dolce e gentile, anche se a volte severo. L'unica cosa che lui voleva era cantare per il resto della sua vita, non potrà più. Il re gli ha strappato via tutto. Vita, sogni, dignità. Tutto quello che era, quello che voleva, a quel re non è importato nulla. Ha visto il suo copro e lo ha voluto, lui è solo questo? Un piccolo corpo privo di volontà e diritti? Si stringe le gambe al petto, gli manca il respiro. Non ha più nulla. Chiude gli occhi, piange fino a quando tutto diventa irreale, ovattato, scivola nell'incoscienza continuando a piangere, il piccolo corpo scosso dai singhiozzi.

  


  


  


Laufey resta fermo, la poltrona gli da una debole sensazione di protezione. Sente i servi che sistemano la stanza, uno di loro gli ha anche messo sopra a leggera coperta in cui si è avvolto come in un piccolo bozzolo. Non sa cosa deve fare. Lo lasceranno tornare al tempio ora? Si mette a sedere, gli sfugge un piccolo gemito di fastidio. Guarda i servi cambiare le lenzuola macchiate di sangue, gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime. Si alza, ancora avvolto nella coperta. 

'Posso andare a casa?' Si rende appena conto di non aver voce.

“Padroncino, cosa vi serve?” Uno dei servi si avvicina, lui indietreggia appena.

“Non abbiate paura, noi siamo qui per servirla.” Il grosso jotun si inginocchia, per essere più basso di lui, che inizia a tremare.

'Casa...' Cerca di dire, non ha voce.

“Questa ora è la vostra casa, padroncino. Venite, fate un bagno, cambiatevi...” Il servo sospira, quel bambino è terrorizzato, scuote la testa e piange.

“Vi prego, non fate così...” Gli si stringe il cuore a vedere quel piccolo così spaventato.

'Casa... Maestro...' Laufey singhiozza, vorrebbe urlare, ma non esce nessun suono dalle sue labbra. Ritorna sulla poltrona e si nasconde sotto la coperta.

  


  


  


  


Farabuti ascolta annoiato le parole di uno dei consiglieri, ancora sommosse, ancora nobili che cercano di spodestarlo dal trono, fatica a soffocare uno sbadiglio. Sa che dovrà ascoltarli per tutto il giorno e non ne può più già dal mattino. Cerca di distrarsi, mangia dei frutti, si fa portare da bere. All'ora di pranzo fa chiamare uno dei suoi servi personali, chiede come sta il suo piccolo compagno, quello che gli viene risposto non gli piace. Il piccolo non si è mosso per tutta la mattina, non si è cambiato, né fatto il bagno, non ha mangiato, bevuto, parlato, non si è mosso dalla poltrona in cui lo ha trovato quando si è svegliato. Fa ordinare per Laufey dei vestiti nuovi e dice al servo di lasciarlo riposare se è quello che vuole. Se ne occuperà lui dopo il consiglio del pomeriggio. Sospira, cosa deve fare con quell'esserino? Se ne preoccupa giusto il tempo del pranzo, poi viene assorbito dagli affari del regno.

  


Laufey sente le porte aprirsi e si aggrappa alla coperta. Qualcuno cammina per la stanza, sente l'acqua scorrere nella vasca, alza la testa aprendo gli occhi, uno dei servi sta preparando il bagno. Trema appena, sta tornando il re? E lui è ancora lì, vulnerabile. Il re non gli ha fatto tanto male, se volesse fargliene ora? Trema appena. Il servo finisce di riempire la vasca e va via. Laufey si alza e cerca ancora di aprire la porta, invano. È bloccato lì dentro. Sente dei rumori, la voce del re lo fa tremare, corre sulla poltrona e cerca di nascondersi sotto la coperta. La porta si apre, un sospiro e poi il rumore di qualcosa di metallo che viene posato su un tavolo.

“Laufey...” La voce del re sembra gentile, lui trema.

“Perchè non ti sei lavato?”

La coperta viene tolta da sopra di lui.

“Ora lo faccio io. Non tremare, non ti ho fatto male ieri, vero?”

Laufey non ha nessuna risposta, solo paura. Il re lo prende in braccio e lui si rende conto solo in bagno che il grosso jotun è nudo. Cerca di stare fermo, di non urlare o fuggire, di fare la brava bambolina. Viene spogliato e immerso nell'acqua della vasca, sussulta a sentirne il calore. Il re immerge le dita in un liquido verde che profuma di erba e poi lo lava con quello. Non si oppone nemmeno quando la mano del re arriva tra le sue gambe, chiude solo gli occhi in attesa di un dolore che non arriva. In realtà non sente proprio nulla sotto la cintura. È consapevole di quelle mani che prima lo lavano e poi lo toccano, ma non gli danno nessuna sensazione. Non si oppone quando il re se lo sistema in grembo, scivolando dentro di lui, non sente male, non sente piacere, è indifferente. Chiude gli occhi, aspetta che il re finisca, nulla ha più senso nella sua vita, il nulla è quello che è diventato lui stesso.

  


**

  


  


Ecco il nuovo capitolino con il cucciolo re. Vi ricordo di non odiare Farabuti ^^ che, poverino, non è poi cattivo... Non sono ancora sicura se spiegare le motivazioni del re o meno, non ho ancora scritto di lui e non so se troverò lo spazio per fagli spiegare. Anche perchè lui è il re, non spiega, ordina e basta. 

Il piccolo Laufey è un amore in questa parte della storia, vedremo se resta così o se diventa altro. Per ora vorrei solo prenderlo e coccolarlo... sì, lo so che lo sto torturando, ma... u.u ok, sono sadica, lo ammetto.

A presto

Veleno

**Author's Note:**

> Non odiate Fàrabuti, pls >.


End file.
